IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 3
IDW Publishing Comics- The Other Side 3 which is the third comic in a four part series. Cast The Bosses Winged Demon Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz J. Edgar Hoover Jelly Bryce Elliot Ness Apple Dumpling Gang Jiff Janelle Winston Zeddemore Fred Janine Melnitz Poltergeists Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Radio Locations The Pipeline Purgatory Firehouse Plot The crime boss ghosts (with the fourth revealed to be Al Capone) are running a scheme - bribing the demons guarding the Pipeline to the real world with the innocent souls in order to allow other ghosts to escape from Purgatory in the pipeline. Venkman is reunited with Stantz and Spengler, and introduces his new friends, the ghosts of lawmen Elliot Ness, Jelly Bryce, and J. Edgar Hoover. Together, they spy on the crime syndicate's coyote operation. Before the crime bosses can turn over the soul of a boy to the lion-headed border demon, Venkman grabs the grandmother and hurls her at the demon, and the crimefighters and Ghostbusters rush to save the boy. Venkman volunteers to fight the demon and flies off, and Stantz and Spengler theorize that Venkman's super powers in Purgatory are the result of the fact that while he was displaced from the real world, he was never killed, creating a cosmic loophole. In a rain of blood, Venkman rips apart the demon, and saves the boy, named Jiff. Venkman lets the grandmother go, and explains that the three government agents found him and were sent directly from heaven to investigate the border crossings. Meanwhile, Zeddemore is reacquainting himself with Janelle, an old girlfriend who had drowned in the real world, and whose absence had left a hole in Zeddemore's heart. Venkman located Zeddemore, and the Ghostbusters are reunited. In the real world, Fred, still in Venkman's body, is relaxing after being with two prostitutes. Luciano's ghost appears and forces Fred back to work - to eliminate the Ghostbusters. Janine Melnitz shows up at the Firehouse, and finds the office trashed. Fred has been searching for the traps, and Melnitz tells him where they are, and Fred knocks her out. Meeting up in an unused subway tunnel, Fred, now equipped with a Proton Pack and Traps, demonstrates to his bosses and a pack of ghosts how Ghostbusting equipment works. The bosses plan to have Fred use the Pipeline to enter Purgatory, along with an army of ghosts, to destroy the Ghostbusters. In Purgatory, Venkman shows off his different superpowers, and Hoover formulates a plan to shut down the Pipeline to draw out the crime bosses, but Jiff points out that the crime bosses, Fred in his Ghostbuster gear, and their army of thugs have arrived. Trivia *Elliot Ness mentions Demons and Angels, the latter appearing in the next issue. *On Page Nine, Peter mentions the three crimefighters were sent from Heaven and dispatched by God. *On Page Ten, Janelle implicitly refers to Jesus. *Janine mentions Containment Unit when telling Peter/Fred where the Ghost Traps were. *On Page 19, Peter admits he is a walking Deus ex Machina, a plot device that suddenly solves a seemingly inextricable problem with a contrived and unexpected intervention of some new event, character, ability, or object. References Category:IDW Contents